Maxwell
Summary Maxwell is an imaginative young son of two explorers who was given a Magical Notebook that allowed him to create anything written down in it. After his sister Lily was turned to stone by a wizard he had to go on a quest to collect Starites to save her. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C physically, At least 4-C with Notebook, Possibly Higher, 2-A with Starites, Up to High 2-A with summons Name: Maxwell Origin: Scribblenauts Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping, Text Manipulation, Summoning, Conceptual Manipulation (Can add adjectives to himself and others to change their properties), Flight (Can give himself wings), Life Manipulation (Can grant life to objects), Technological Manipulation (Can make machines stop working), Biological Manipulation (Turns himself into a dragon), Mind Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Via "Absent"), Empathy Manipulation (Can make the target "Angry", "Happy", "Sad", etc.), Morality Manipulation (Can make opponents "Good", which will make them non-hostile), Death Manipulation (Via "Dead"), Statistics Amplifiction (Can increase his speed, strength and durability), Size Manipulation (Can shrink things to microscopic size, or make them bigger), Can make things become totally immobile, Invisibility, Can make the opponent limbless, Energy Projection, Can turn others into his loyal followers, Magnetism Manipulation, Duplication, Can make targets become hostile, Can make targets unable to speak, Sleep Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Sealing (Can petricy the opponent), Poison Manipulation (Can poison the opponent, as well as making himself poisonous, so whoever attacks him would be poisoned), Radiation Manipulation, Regeneration (Low), Resurrection, Fear Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Can make opponents suicidal, Telekinesis, Can make others "Temporary", which will make them disappear after some second, Transmutation (Can turn the opponent into a toy), Can make the opponent's weapons disappear, as well as making them unable to pick up other weapons, Magic, Can turn opponents into zombies, Can create black holes, Forcefield, Resistance to Fire Manipulation and Void Manipulation Attack Potency: Below Average Human level physically (Can increase his physical stats), At least Star level with Notebook (Turns the sun into a red star), Possibly Higher (Can summon a 4th dimensional object), Multiverse level+ with Starites (Converted the energy of Anti-Monitor's destruction to Starites, and after absorbing it, reacreated the entire multiverse, which contains infinite universes), up to High Multiverse level+ with summons (Can summon a 5th dimensional being) Speed: Supersonic (Creates an armor to save Batman from bulletfire after it was already fired, Can make things "Hypersonic") Lifting Strength: Below Average, Can increase his own strength Striking Strength: Class BH, Can increase his own strength Durability: Unknown (Can take hits from Sinestro, His forcefield was fine after tanking a hit that knocked out the entire Justice League), Multiverse level+ with Starites (Took a hit from Anti-Monitor, That version of the Anti-Monitor can destroy infinite universes, Survived the destruction of the infinite multiverse) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Unknown, Multiversal+ with Starites Standard Equipment: Notebook, Starites Intelligence: Skilled enough to take down opponents without using his notebook, and is good at stealth Weaknesses: Needs to write on his notebook to warp reality Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Scribblenauts Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Kids Category:Humans Category:Hax Category:Reality Warpers Category:Summoners Category:Concept Users Category:Flight Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Technology Users Category:Biology Users Category:Mind Users Category:Void Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Size Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Poison Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Fear Users Category:Disease Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Text Users